Our Anniversary
by junmeanssi
Summary: EXO Fanfiction. Pairing : Kray. Kejadian-ngambek-tak-terduga dan sebuah spatula.


_**Junmeanssi proudly presents**_

"_**Our Anniversary"**_

_**Casts : Kris/Lay**_

A/N : Oneshot aneh yang aku buat saat pusing memikirkan nasibku di SBMPTN sehabis belajar. Ini cuma keisengan saja, silahkan membaca atau me-review ya!

-xoxo-

_**Kris-Lay**_

"Jangan marah, Xing-er, aku kan hanya bercanda" Kris berusaha menarik lengan Lay yang sedikit berlari menjauhinya. Kali ini emosi Yixing benar benar meluap, kesabarannya benar benar sudah habis. Yixing memang sangat mencintai Kris, tetapi terkadang sifat Kris yang cenderung melupakan hal hal kecil seperti tanggal jadian atau hari jadi tentu membuat Yixing marah besar. Bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali, hal yang seperti ini seringkali terjadi, bahkan Kris hampir melupakan hari ulang tahun Yixing. Benarkah ini habit atau Kris sedang mengalami Alzheimer mendadak?

"Bercanda apanya? Kau pikir melupakan hari jadi kita itu suatu lelucon? Oh ayolah Kris Wu! Kau itu sudah 23 tahun! Harusnya kau sadar kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini. Seakan akan hanya aku saja yang berusaha mempertahankan hubungan kita!" Yixing sedikit berteriak saat menatap Kris. Yixing tidak merasakan sakit yang seperti ini saat Kris melupakan hari ulang tahunnya dan malah datang terlambat saat itu, ditambah lagi dia lupa membawa hadiah untuk Yixing. –baiklah, menyakitkan karena pacarmu sendiri melupakan hari yang penting untukmu-

"Bukannya begitu, aku hanya-"

"Hanya apa? Kalau begitu aku pulang saja ke Changsha, tidak bersamamu juga tidak apa apa. Aku juga muak berdampingan dengan orang cuek dan dingin sepertimu!"

"Yah, baby tunggu-"

Suara pintu kamar ditutup dengan keras menghantam pendengaran Kris. Dia sendiri bukannya melupakan tanggal dan hari jadinya dengan Yixing –tepat hari ini, 15 Februari- , tetapi rutinitas kerjanya yang mengharuskan dia bekerja di ruangan kantor seharian penuh. Kris melonggarkan dasi dan membuka jasnya ke sofa, lalu duduk dan memijit pelipisnya sekilas.

_Aku benar benar pelupa. Sialan._

Kris berinisiatif merogoh handphone miliknya dan menelpon seseorang dari salah satu kontak panggilannya.

"Halo?"

"Halo? Junmyeon?"

Suara sepupunya, Junmyeon, yang saat ini tengah tinggal di Busan setelah menikah dengan Kyungsoo, partnernya saat dikantor pengacara tempat Suho bekerja.

"Oh hai Kris-hyung, apa kabar? Tumben menelpon?" suara Junmyeon terdengar ceria, _Mungkin karena kepindahan yang dia rencanakan selama 2 bulan berjalan lancar_, batin Kris.

"Begini, sebenarnya aku ingin meminta saranmu"

"Saran apa? Jangan bilang kau bertengkar dengan Yixing lagi, duizhang"

Kris menghela nafas panjang dan melanjutkan kembali bicaranya.

"Aku memang bertengkar dengannya, suhojaro"

Suara Suho yang terdengar setelah Kris mengatakan bahwa dia bertengkar lagi lebih seperti melengos. Sudah berapa kali Kris selalu meminta sarannya saat mengalami situasi –genting- seperti ini.

"Sayang, siapa yang menelponmu?" suara dari seberang , Do Kyungsoo, suami –atau mungkin istri- Suho terdengar cukup keras.

_Gawat, kalau sampai dia tahu aku bertengkar lagi dengan Yixing, mati aku. _Kris bergidik ngeri dan menjauhkan sedikit teleponnya dari ingat betul saat itu. Kyungsoo yang juga teman dekat Yixing marah besar dan memaksa Kris meminta maaf pada Yixing dan bilang terus terang bahwa memang Kris melupakan ulang tahun kekasihnya saat itu. Raut wajah Kyungsoo saat memaksa Kris waktu itu benar benar mengerikan, bukan seperti yang dia kenal. Dan bagaimana bisa Suho menikah dengan orang yang seperti dia?

"Oh ini Kris-hyung, sayang. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bilang padanya untuk menjenguk keponakannya. Jangan bilang dia dan Yixing lupa kalau aku baru saja mengadopsi seorang bayi!" Suara Kyungsoo dan tawa seorang bayi menyadarkan lamunan Kris. Sial dia lupa lagi hal yang satu itu.

"Hahaha, baik baik, tentu saja"

Terdengar lagi suara tawa bayi dan hal itu membuat Kris kembali berpikir mengapa dia bisa sebodoh itu melupakan janji dan juga kejadian penting orang orang terdekatnya?

"Kris-hyung, maaf-"

"Hei Suho"

"Apa hyung? Maaf tadi Kyungsoo menginterupsi sebentar"

"Maaf aku benar benar lupa kau mengadopsi seorang bayi 2 minggu lalu. Maafkan aku. Kenapa tiba tiba aku jadi pelupa begini ya?" Kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa tempat duduknya.

"Harusnya kau tanya pada dirimu sendiri kenapa" Suho menghela nafas, dan melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lupakan sampai Yixing marah seperti itu?"

_Bingo. Manusia satu ini rasanya tahu penyebab Yixing marah karena sifatku yang suka melupakan sesuatu, apalagi hal itu penting kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Yixing. Dan tentu saja itu benar benar habit yang sangat buruk. _Batin Kris lagi.

"Hari dan tanggal jadian kami yang setahun"

"Dasar, lain kali kau harus meluangkan sedikit waktumu untuk sekadar mengingat hal hal kecil walaupun yah, tidak terlalu penting menurutmu. Yixing-hyung kan sentimentil terhadap hal yang berbau seperti itu, tentu dia akan sangat marah kalau kau melupakannya"

Benar dan tepat sekali.

"Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?"

"_Lakukan dengan cara seorang duizhang, Kris-hyung"_

-xoxo-

Yixing akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya, menyerah pada keadaan perutnya yang terus berbunyi saat ini. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lupa bahwa dia belum makan sedari tadi. Yixing melenggang menuju dapur. Untunglah dapurnya tidak melewati ruang depan, sudah tentu dia akan bertemu dengan monster tinggi dari Guangzhou itu.

Yixing mulai memasak masakan kesukaannya dan sampai dia tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris. Perlahan lahan Kris bergerak menuju Yixing dan merengkuh pinggang pemuda Changsa itu erat.

"Yixing"

"..." Yixing tidak menjawab dan mengacuhkan Kris. Tangannya sesekali berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kris di pinggangnya tetapi nihil, tenaga Kris lebih kuat darinya.

"Maafkan aku."

"..."

"Xing-er, aku tahu kalau aku bodoh. Aku tahu dibalik wajah tampanku aku hanya seseorang yang pelupa, aku tidak bisa mengingat tanggal ulang tahunmu, tidak bisa mengingat hari dan tanggal jadian kita, tidak bisa mengingat tanggal pertunangan kita, aku benar benar bodoh, Xing, maafkan pacarmu yang bodoh ini"

_Kenapa dia malah memuji dirinya sendiri, sih?_ Batin Yixing.

Yixing masih belum bereaksi. Emosinya saat ini lebih kuat dan benar benar menutup sebagian hatinya. Yixing mengerti kalau Kris adalah seorang bussinesman yang sibuk, pergi ke berbagai daerah dan pabrik, duduk seharian di kantor dan berkutat dengan berbagai masalah kantor yang membosankan, belum lagi kalau Kris bermasalah dalam hal negosiasi dengan para kliennya.

"Xing-er" panggil Kris lagi. Kali ini Yixing benar benar kehilangan kesabarannya dan mengacungkan spatula –kebanggaannya- pada Kris. Kris yang melihat spatula Yixing hanya bergidik ngeri. Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya pada Yixing, dia justru mempererat pelukannya.

"Berhenti atau aku akan memukulmu dengan spatula, Wu Yifan" suara Yixing terdengar sangat dingin. Dan marah.

"Baik, baik. Baiklah" Kris memilih untuk sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya pada Yixing, tetapi masih belum mau melepaskan pelukannya. Mana mau Kris mendapatkan hadiah berupa pukulan atas kesalahannya membuat Yixing sekesal ini?

Yixing kemudian kembali sibuk dengan masakannya, tetap membiarkan dan mendiamkan Kris yang masih memeluknya. Tidak munafik, Yixing memang sangat menyukai Kris yang manja seperti ini. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menggetok manusia jangkung ini dengan spatula dan beberapa panci stainless steel di hadapannya, tetapi mengingat Kris lebih kuat darinya, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apa itu artinya kau sudah tidak marah padaku?"

Yixing memiringkan kepalanya, tanda dia berpikir sejenak. Lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Uhm, masih. Aku sangat marah. Perlu kutegaskan lagi? Sangat marah" jawab Yixing

Kris kembali menunduk, dia sadar apa yang kali ini diperbuatnya benar benar kelewatan. Melewatkan 1st year anniversarynya dengan Yixing adalah mimpi buruk dan seharusnya dia tidak melakukan hal itu.

"Aku minta maaf Xing-er, sungguh, akhir akhir ini aku sangat pelupa dan bahkan tidak bisa berpikir bahkan mengingat sesuatu yang kecil"

_Tentu saja kau tidak akan mau mengingat hal yang seperti itu, kau kan pelupa kelas kakap. _Yixing mendengus.

"Umur 23 saja kau sudah pikun, tentu hal itu akan sangat menyusahkan kalau kau bertambah tua" cela Yixing.

Kris terkekeh dan semakin mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Yixing. Entah Kris tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia memluk Yixing dengan erat seperti ini. Seingatnya dia hanya mengecup kening Yixing sebelum berangkat ke kantor setelah itu dia berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Suho benar, mungkin dia harus sedikit merubah perilakunya yang suka melupakan hal hal kecil, tentu agar Yixing tidak menyerangnya. Mungkin dalam artian, memukulnya dengan spatula.

"Xing" Kris bersuara lagi. Sembari mendaratkan dagunya di pundak Yixing.

"Apa?"

"Sebagai permintaan maafku, kau boleh meminta apapun padaku"

Yixing sedikit terkejut, tetapi masih berkutat dengan masakannya.

"Apapun?"

"Ya, apapun Xing"

Yixing terdiam sejenak dan mematikan kompornya yang berisi makan malamnya.

_Dia lapar, sangat lapar. _

Lapar dalam artian dia ingin melahap tunangannya yang pelupa ini.

"Uhm... baiklah"

Yixing menyeringai kecil dan menoleh, mengisyaratkan Kris untuk menjauh dan melepas pelukannya. Yixing melepas apronnya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah, lalu mengalungkan tangannya ke leher jenjang Kris dan mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan.

"Kau tahu tuan Wu-"

Yixing mengecup bibir Kris dan melumatnya pelan.

"Kalau kau terus saja pelupa seperti ini"

Yixing menjamah bagian perut kekasihnya, dielusnya dengan sayang.

"_Aku akan merubah posisimu menjadi uke"_

Kris menyeringai, tentu dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Memang sih, Kris tidak akan pernah menolak ajakan Yixing dalam bermain, dan salahkan dirinya sendiri yang sudah tak tahan melihat Yixing yang begitu seksi dan sensual saat memasak. Dia memang benar benar _a man who can't keep his pants on. _Seorang pervert dan naga yang manja. Walaupun begitu, Yixing tetap menyayanginya.

_Dan saat ini, Yixing menginginkannya._

_Dan begitu pula dengan Kris._

_-o-_

End


End file.
